


Book Learning

by yagakat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining, jock!Lu Han, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagakat/pseuds/yagakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Lu Han takes Yixing’s textbooks and one time he can’t seem to find his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [9091_fxh](http://9091-fxh.livejournal.com/) FanXingHan fic exchange.

1.

 

Before he can really think about it, his hand is reaching into the locker, snatching the blue textbook seconds before another hand makes a grab for it.

“Give it back,” the dark haired boy in front of him sighs. 

“Make me, Xing Xing.”

“I have class, Lu Han,” Yixing says, turning and giving him an eyeful of that god-awful v-neck, the one that’s way too low and shows way too much collarbone.

Not that Lu Han is in the habit of looking at Yixing’s collarbones, or his outfit…It’s not attractive.

It’s just against the dress code, definitely. Maybe. 

Yixing makes another swipe at the book, and Lu Han dangles it just out of reach. 

“Why are you in such a hurry for a boring biology lecture?” _Why not stay and talk to me?_ “Could you be more of a nerd?”

“Could you be more of a child?”

“ _Could you be more of a child_?” Lu Han mimics, dodging Yixing’s third grab.

“Yixing? Oh, hi Lu Han!” Huang Zitao pops his head out the classroom door just as Yixing swipes the book out of Lu Han’s hand. “Are you coming to watch us preform tonight?”

 _Oh right._ The dance team’s showcase.

Yixing on stage. Yixing dancing. Literally the stuff of a full month of Lu Han’s wet dreams. Fantasies of lean thighs and sweaty muscles peeking out of a dark tank, dimpled smiles and bright eyes.

Yixing seems to transform when he’s on stage. The sweet, slightly spacey persona replaced by fluid hips and lightning fast moves that make everything just _terrible_  for Lu Han.

 

 

Of course he goes to the showcase. And of course he makes his way backstage afterwards.

He's looking for Jongin or Sehun, two dancers and friends of his, when he runs into Yixing, still in his performance clothes. His hair is styled up away from his forehead and his eyes are rimmed with charcoal black. _Just terrible._

Yixing’s peering through the curtain, eyes scanning the thinning audience, and Lu Han can’t help himself 

“Who’re you looking for Xing Xing? Your girlfriend watching?”

“No, I was just looking for my dad. But looks like he couldn’t make it.” Yixing turns to him with a smile. “Hey, thanks for coming and supporting our team.”

“Have a good night, Lu Han,” He calls as he walks away, pulling his tank top off. Lu Han catches a glimpse of sweaty, muscled shoulders before the boy disappears around the corner.

_Doubt it._

 

 

2.

 

When Yixing finally shows up in the parking lot, Lu Han is leaning against the hood of his car, flipping through a book of sheet music. Some of the pages are classic pieces he recognizes, others are self-composed, written out in Yixing’s hand.

The senior had taken advantage of a distracted Yixing between third and fourth period, snatching his music notebook out of his locker when his back was turned.

“Good job, Xing Xing. You found me.”

“What exactly was the point of this?” Yixing grumbles, plucking the notebook from Luhan’s fingers. 

It’s Friday and the parking lot is almost empty, but Lu Han’s day is far from over. As captain and starting forward of the soccer team, he’s at school more often than not, running team practices, working on individual drills, catching up on work missed for away games.

Being a dumb jock is harder than it looks.

“Going home a little early today, aren’t we Xing Xing?” he asks, smirking up at Yixing.

He’d discovered, during many nights spent lurking by the music room, that he’s not the only student with a habit of spending all his time here.

“How do you know when I usually go home?” Yixing asks, tilting his head.

The thought that Yixing looks adorable when he’s confused registers in Lu Han’s mind and is quickly replaced by the urge to slap himself.  _Shit._

Before he can think up a comeback, a car pulls through the lot and a middle-aged man waves at Yixing.

“That’s my dad. I have to go,” the younger boy says. “Don’t touch my books,” he adds, narrowing his eyes at Lu Han in what is probably supposed to be ‘intimidating glare’ but comes across more like ‘disgruntled bunny.’  _Fuck, he's so cute._  

“No promises, Xing Xing.”   

 

 

3.

 

The soccer ball misses his face by a fraction of an inch.

“Yo! Earth to Lu Han,” Minseok calls loudly as he waves his hand in front of Lu Han’s startled face, taking the ball from him. “Why are you so quiet?”

Lu Han’s gaze darts to him and away again.

Down the hall, Kim Joonmyun is talking to Yixing as the younger boy rummages through his locker.

“Dude, have you been paying attention to anything we’ve been talking about?” Jongdae asks as he struggles to cram his soccer bag into his locker.

“What?” Lu Han glances over just in time to watch one of the bag’s straps snap and smack Jongdae in the face.

“That’s not going to fit, idiot,” Minseok points out with an eye roll as the curly haired boy whines in pain, clutching his face dramatically.

“I just asked you if you were going to Sehun’s party tonight? His parents are out of town for the weekend, and he invited like the whole school. I can give you a ride.”

“Oh,” Lu Han hums distractedly. “I’m not sure.”

“I heard Baekhyun is bringing booze,” Jongdae grins slyly.

“Good. Maybe this time when Taeyeon rejects his sorry ass, he’ll be too drunk to whine about it all night,” Minseok says with another eye roll.

“Doubt it,” Jongdae snorts.

Lu Han doesn’t contribute anything to the exchange, attention already wavering.

A familiar laugh has him snapping his head back toward a familiar locker. Joonmyun and Yixing are leaning in close: Lu Han can’t make out the words but he watches as Yixing tips his head back and laughs at whatever Joonmyun’s said.

“Dude, what’s up with you?” Minseok asks, and Lu Han turns back to his friends again to see them both staring at him, backpacks in hand and lockers closed. He realizes he hasn’t even opened his own yet.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, finally reaching for it, “Rough day.”

The two exchange looks, and Lu Han clears his throat, suddenly itching for them to leave.

“Don’t worry about waiting for me,” he tells them. “And thanks, I don’t need a ride. I’ll see you at the party.”

They eye him for a bit longer, and he plasters a smile onto his face.

“Okay, suit yourself,” Minseok finally says, bumping his fist into Lu Han’s as he and Jongdae turn to leave.

When they’ve disappeared down the hall, Lu Han turns to pull his weekend work out of his locker before his attention once again drifts a few feet over, just in time to see Yixing embrace Joonmyun.

He lets the painful sting radiate through his chest and drops his things to the floor, striding over just as Joonmyun walks away.

“What’s up, Xing Xing? Got a hot date?” 

Yixing glances over at him, gaze characteristically spacey. “Hi to you too Lu Han.”

“Didn’t realize you and Joon were a thing. Figures he’d be your type: overachiever, nerd, never played a sport in his life.”

Yixing’s fumbling around in his locker, and Lu Han gets the distinct impression he’s being totally ignored, so he reaches over the other’s head, grabbing a textbook right out of Yixing’s hand.

“So what were you talking to your boyfriend about?”

“My what-? Oh, I just invited him to come with me to Sehun’s party.”

The sting from earlier reverberates through Lu Han's chest, even more painful this time. _So it is a date._

“Since when does Joonmyun do parties? Since when do you?”

“Just don’t feel like staying home tonight.”

Without his permission, words tumble out of his mouth.

“Don’t go out with him.”

“What?” Yixing turns to face him, still distracted trying to swipe the book out of Lu Han’s grasp.

“You can do much better than him.”

“What are you talking about? Give it back.” Another grab for the textbook.

“Don’t go out with Joonmyun.”

“Lu Han, I really have to go.”

“I don’t _want_ you to go out with him.”

Still making no sign that he’s heard Lu Han at all, Yixing manages to grab the book from him and shut his locker. He tosses a wave and a hurried goodbye over his shoulder, leaving the older boy in the middle of the hallway, frustration and pain swirling in his chest.

 

 

Later that night, they all find out Minseok had been wrong after all.

Twenty minutes into the party and Taeyeon does reject Baekhyun again. But the booze backfires on all of them.

A drunk Baekhyun turns out to be an emotional Baekhyun, and Lu Han finds himself pinned to the couch along with Jongdae and Minseok, the junior defender, sprawled across their laps, whining pathetically into Jongdae’s crotch as the younger boy awkwardly paws at his hair.

Lu Han is still there, fiddling with his beer, when he spots Yixing and Joonmyun walking into the crowded living room half an hour later. The shorter boy tugs on Yixing’s arm and tosses a hand around his shoulder as they make their way through the room.

The aftertaste of the beer suddenly feels sour in his mouth, and he drops the bottle on the table, shoving Baekhyun’s feet off of his lap as he stands. He ignores his friends’ questioning looks, making for the stairs, pushing past other students, suddenly eager to be anywhere else.

He spends half an hour wandering listlessly around the top floor before heading back down to kitchen. It’s not until he’s downed two more beers that he dares to poke his head into the living room. It’s even more crowded with students now, save for the one he’s looking for.

He finds him in the backyard, leaning against the house's fence and fiddling with his iPod. Out here the noise from the party is just a dull thud. 

“Where’s your boyfriend, Xing Xing?” he calls as he approaches, startling the boy who glances up at him, confused. 

“Who? Oh, Joonmyun-ah?” Lu Han's chest gives a painful squeeze at the endearment. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Then why did you ask him here?” 

The question seems to raise the dancer’s own hackles. “What’s it matter why I came here?”

“Humor me.”

He expects to be ignored, or given an invitation to fuck off, but Yixing just gives a quiet sigh. His eyes are a little sad when he answers, “Joonmyun is a good friend, and I didn’t want to be home, just needed a distraction...Speaking of, what are _you_ doing out here? Shouldn’t you be inside making out with a cheerleader?”

“Not my thing,” Lu Han says, keeping his tone casual as he leans against the fence.

“Hook ups? Yeah, right.”

“Girls.”

He hadn’t really meant to say that, to tell him of all people this now. He affects nonchalance even as he braces for every possible reaction, a laugh, a taunt – it’s the perfect time for one.

Finding out star jock and school heartbreaker Lu Han is gay, what more ammunition would you need?

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

The younger boy’s expression hasn’t changed, still that same, slightly wonky Yixing look. “Yeah, oh.”

He’s still fiddling with his iPod as if nothing’s happened and all Lu Han can do is stand and gape. 

“How the _fuck_ are you so perfect?”

“What?”

“Nothing, I said how the fuck did you manage to get those so tangled?” He says, gesturing to Yixing’s headphones. “What are you always listening to on that thing anyway?”

Yixing offers him an earbud in lieu of an explanation, and Lu Han steps closer to listen. It’s a soft piano, a soothing melody that drowns out the light commotion from the party.

He lets the melody soothe his nerves, and meets Yixing’s gaze, getting a dimpled smile in return, soft and warm.

_Fuck._

 

 

4.

 

The next time he catches Yixing, the boy is in the middle of packing up in the music room, closing the piano lid.

School’s been out for a while, and Lu Han’s just finished running a set of solo drills for the upcoming game. He’d wandered down the art corridor afterwards on a whim. Not really hoping but secretly really hoping to run into a certain music student.

“Hey, Xing Xing, ditching me already? How rude,” he quips, leaning against the doorway.

“Not now, Lu Han." 

“Aww, c’mon Xing Xing, don’t be tha-“

“I said _not now_ , okay?” the younger boy interrupts, tossing a distracted glance over his shoulder. Lu Han hears, loud and clear, the genuine irritation in his voice.

It takes all of three seconds for him to asses Yixing’s appearance — the stiffness in his shoulders, the way his fingers fumble agitatedly for his things — and realize that something is off.

It takes even less time for worry to sink deep into his gut and for the urge to soothe and protect to pile on top.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just don’t have time for you today,” the other boy says, tone harsh as he shoves his sheet music into his backpack.

The uneasy feeling in Lu Han’s gut intensifies.

Yixing is gentle, he’s kind, strange, cheeky on occasion. Never harsh.

And he’s always, _always_ careful with his sheet music. 

Yixing finished packing and makes for the door hurriedly, like he doesn’t even see Lu Han standing in the way. His expression is hollow — a painful take on his sweet, spacey expression.

Lu Han bars the entryway on instinct when he gets close, and the younger boy’s gaze finally snaps to him.

“I have to go, please move.”

No, he’s not leaving until he tells Lu Han what’s wrong and whatever it is gets fixed.

“Make me.”

Yixing’s face doesn’t change, and he doesn’t react to Lu Han’s words aside from making another move toward the door, more forceful. Okay, now he’s _really_ not leaving.

“Just tell me what happened, then I’ll move...Wait, stop. Tell me what’s wrong, please. _Yixing_.”

Yixing freezes, and after a hard silence, he seems to give up, shoulder’s sagging as if in defeat.

“It’s-…it’s my father,” he finally says, voice as hollow as his gaze. “Things have been pretty awful at home lately, and he’s finally moving out, left last night and came back for his things this morning. It’s over, between him and my mom…and between him and me, I guess.”

The words are like a blow to Lu Han’s gut, a heavy wave of sadness and helplessness settling like a stone in the pit of his stomach. He stands there watching Yixing, who’s looking past him, and has no idea what to say.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathes out eventually, fully aware of how useless that is. “Where are you headed? Home?”

“I don’t know, actually. Definitely not home though, not right now.”

“If that’s the case, I-um…I have an idea. Come with me instead?” He offers, making a show of swiping the books out of the younger boy’s hand and offering him a small smile.

 

They don’t meet anyone in the empty hallways, save for an occasional teacher leaving for the day. Lu Han waves to a few as he leads Yixing to the large janitor's closet on the third floor, flushing when the younger boy quirks an eyebrow at him.

_At least he feels good enough to still sass._

"Stop it, it's not like that." 

"I didn't say anything." 

He ushers Yixing to a pull down ladder in the corner of the closet, leaving his textbooks on a shelf and climbing up first to open the hatch on the ceiling with a key stowed in a cleaning bucket. 

"The roof? We're going up to the roof?" the younger boy questions, watching Lu Han hoist himself through the opening.

"C'mon," he calls when he's climbed up, beckoning down to Yixing. The other’s gaze is weary, but Lu Han’s relieved to see that awful sadness from a few minutes ago fading fast. He breaks into a smile when the boy speaks. 

"Tell me again how we're not going to get detention? Or how you're not taking me up there so you can push me off?"

"Just shut up and get up here, dumbass."

"Wow, reassuring," Yixing snorts weakly, pulling off his bag and hoisting himself up the ladder.

Lu Han helps him all the way up, pausing to let him take in the view.

"So how exactly do you get away with this?" the other asks when they've plopped down on the concrete in the middle of the roof.

"The janitor owes me a favor," Lu Han says and hears Yixing snort again. "What? Kris and I are tight.”

“And you’re allowed to stay in the building so late because…?”

“The office ladies love me.”

Another snort. “Of course they do. And how many love-struck flings have you worked your romantic whiles on up here?”

“You are so weird, you know that?” Lu Han says with a laugh. “I don’t have any ‘romantic whiles,’ who even says that?” Yixing just shrugs, kicking his feet out and leaning back on his hands.

“And the answer is none. I haven’t brought anyone up here, not that there have been many people to bring. You shouldn’t believe everything you hear.”

“I just like to come up sometimes when I stay late. It’s a good place to think about school, or a game, or the team.” _Or a boy with a pretty dimpled smile._  

They’re both silent for a while, looking out over the parking lot below.

“Look, this is really awkward to say, and I suck at this stuff.” Another snort. “But if you ever need-…if you ever need someplace to get away or someone to talk to…”

He trails off awkwardly, but Yixing seems to understand, giving a soft hum of acknowledgement and flashing Lu Han a small smile before they lapse back into silence.

 

He’s just about to make another lame attempt at comfort and ask Yixing how he’s feeling or something awkward like that when the younger boy speaks up suddenly, reaching out to poke at his side.

“You know, this is the longest we’ve gone without you doing everything in your power to get under my skin. In fact, you’re being really nice to me. It’s actually kind of unsettling.” 

“Yeah, well. You started it,” Lu Han shoots back quietly.

“Ayio. When?”

“When you s-” _damn it, Lu Han_ “…um."

"When you smiled at me," he finishes, clearing his throat. There’s suddenly not enough air on this roof and he seriously contemplates jumping off.

 “When?”

“Um, first week of sophomore year. Our team visited all of the freshman rooms to talk about try outs. You were sitting in the front row of Park Yura’s class.”

“So long ago? I don’t remember meeting you until at least a year later.”

“Yeah, well that-um, that sounds about right.” Lu Han’s heart is thudding so rapidly in his chest, he can barely hear his own words. “That’s when we were properly introduced.”

He wants so badly to be brave enough to finish because this _feels_  dangerously close to a confession. But it’s not, and he’s not.

So he just waits for Yixing’s to speak, refusing to looking over at him.  

“Wow,” the younger boy says after a beat. “so you’re a troublemaker _and_ a low key stalker.”

He glances up, caught off guard yet again. Yixing’s answering gaze is gentle, but there’s a smirk on his face. He laughs, and Lu Han huffs in mock offense.

“Shut up,” he intones, shoving a giggling Yixing in the shoulder, and the strange moment between them is broken.

The spend the next hour up on the roof, talking football and music. He tells the other boy every embarrassing story he can think of about his teammates, and Yixing does his best impression of Tao, and they both laugh until they cry. 

 

 

The next day, Yixing comes looking for him.

He’s waiting for Lu Han outside of the locker room after practice.

"My turn," he says simply, before Lu Han can ask how he is, what happened when he dropped him home last night.

They get in Lu Han's car, and Yixing directs him to a little Chinese restaurant tucked away a few blocks over. The place is small but quaint, and the hostess smiles fondly at Yixing when they walk in. They order steamed buns and dumplings: the food’s delicious and Lu Han tells Yixing so.

"I can't believe I've never heard of this place."

"Not many people have. It's not very popular with students, they serve mostly the older crowd," Yixing tells him, in between bites. "I found it when I was wandering around one day a couple of months ago. My parents were-...they were fighting and I just needed to get out of the house. It's become my roof, I guess."

Luhan nods in understanding, meeting the dancer’s gaze across the table as the other studies him. He turns his attention back to the food, polishing off another steamed bun. 

"You helped me pick my books up," Yixing says suddenly, voice soft and even, snapping Lu Han's attention to him.

"A week or two into freshman year. I fell and dropped all of my things in the middle of the hallway. I did it right in front of you and your friends, _so_ embarrassing," the boy shakes his head at the recollection. "Everyone was laughing, felt like the whole school was watching. I was so worried you'd laugh with them."

"But you were the only one that didn't," Yixing's gaze is soft. "Shocking, isn’t it? You handing me a textbook instead of playing keep away."

Lu Han scoffs lightly, but Yixing presses on, full-on teasing now, “No, you always steal my books, you seriously do it every day.”  

"That's only because-" 

He can't. He _can’t_ finish the sentence. But Yixing seems to understand, trapping one of Lu Han's thighs between his own under the table. His answering gaze is full of warmth, mischievous, so Yixing.

"I know."

 

 

5.

 

“You brought books to a soccer game? My God, you’re a nerd.”

“Congrats on the win, _duizhang_.”

A close game salvaged at the last minute by a spontaneous play between him and Minseok. The gamble had earned their team a place in the state championships.

Even hours after, standing in the middle of the near-empty field, he can feel the adrenaline of that last goal, the exhilaration of knowing all of the hard work had paid off.

“Thought you’d be leaving to celebrate with the team, cap’?”

“Nah, didn’t feel like it. Besides, I had to stay back and say hello to my biggest fan. Admit it Xing Xing, I was pretty awesome out there.”

It had taken weeks of pestering to get Yixing to come to his game. They’ve been spending nearly every afternoon together now, both still staying later than everyone else. Usually heading up to the roof to study or driving over to taste test everything on the menu at Yixing’s favorite restaurant.

Sometimes they meet up in the mornings too, killing time out on the field or in the music room till classes start, Yixing trying to get Lu Han’s clumsy fingers to garble out a melody on the piano or stealing the ball from him as he runs drills.

Now that Yixing’s finally seen him play, he wants a little praise.

“You were okay.”

“What’s that? Great form? The best soccer player you’ve ever seen?”

“Yeah, Minseok was pretty amazing,” the younger boy teases, eyes deceivingly innocent as he make as if to walk away.

“ _Yahh_!” Luhan grabs at the books in Yixing’s hold, giving a playful tug to pull him back.

He overestimates and is momentarily distracted ( _stupid dimple_ ), before he realizes just how close they’re standing. Then all thought goes out the window as he feels Yixing’s mouth on his.

Yixing’s lips press hesitantly against his for a millisecond before the other boy starts to pull back, but Lu Han holds tight to the books in his hand, keeping him there. He feels scared and dizzy and hopeful, moving that last inch this time, applying more pressure to the kiss, opening his mouth when Yixing licks at his bottom lip. _Holy fuck._

They’re slower to pull apart this time, Lu Han pressing a peck to the indent in Yixing’s cheek, just like he’s always wanted to.

"Date me, Yixing,” The elusive words come in a rush now. “I like you, so much. God, I’ve had the biggest crush on you for so long. That’s what all of the teasing was about, but- but I think you already knew that and I really, really hope that that kiss means you like me too because I really, really want anoth-“

Yixing interrupts him, stepping forward, one hand coming up to stroke the soccer player’s cheek as he brings their lips together. “Just shut up.”

 

 

+1.

 

He’s riffling through the contents of his locker for the third time.

It’s Friday afternoon, and, for once, he’s in a hurry to leave school. Yixing’s waiting for him in the parking lot. It’s finally warm enough for a date by Lu Han’s pool, and the promise of seeing Yixing with his shirt off has him stuffing books into his locker haphazardly. He’s got everything but his freaking bio book, _where the hell did-_

“Looking for this?” a low murmur in his suddenly startles him. 

His biology book flashes in front of his face, dancing out of reach when he makes a grab for it. He turns to find Yixing dimpling up at him, book held high, and he can't help but chuckle, grabbing at it again.

“Give it back, loser.”

“Make me.”

Lu Han lets out a full-on laugh at that, sneaking a hand around his boyfriend’s waist. “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to dealing with such long, plot-driven stories, but I enjoyed writing this. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
